


Reading Material

by SadakoTetsuwan



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week 2018 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 5, Humor, M/M, On the john, bathroom reading, mccree no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadakoTetsuwan/pseuds/SadakoTetsuwan
Summary: Day 5: On theJobJohn---LOLOL QUICK PREFACEWhen I do one of these fandom weeks, I just make a document for every theme day so I don’t forget the theme and have to go hunting around for the original post, right?Welp, I named this one ‘Day 5 – On The John’ instead of ‘On The Job’. WHOOPS. Even though I knew what it was supposed to be, though, I couldn't help but keep thinking 'on the john' because it was a hilarious typo.





	Reading Material

Hanzo, of course, did not object when Jesse had begun leaving things in his quarters. At first, it was gifts—a perfectly sensible thing to leave in another person’s home, as much as these barracks and quarters were ‘home’. Then it was things they would both be frequently using anyway—bottles of whiskey, movies, adult amusements.

Then more personal items. A change of clothes, a serape, gun cleaning supplies…a toothbrush. Hanzo didn’t want to admit it out loud, but he rather enjoyed the growing sense of domesticity, the warmth that filled him when he returned to his quarters and heard the shower running and saw McCree’s boots next to the door in the little space Hanzo had cleared just for them. Genji had already been ribbing him about how ‘tame’ he was growing in the company of the gunslinger, how a cowboy’s job was to break wild stallions like him anyway, and wondered aloud what other sorts of rodeo skills McCree might have demonstrated. Of course he couldn’t admit to his brother how much he was enjoying the quiet home life he and Jesse were building together.

But this? This tested the man.

“McCree? What is the meaning of this?” Hanzo asked, holding out a book.

“…Uh, it’s a book, honey,” McCree replied, raising a brow.

“I found this in the bathroom. Why are you bringing books into the bathroom?”

“To read ‘em,” McCree smiled. “It’s a few guaranteed minutes of peace and quiet.”

“It’s _unclean_ ,” Hanzo grimaced, pinching the book between his thumb and forefinger.

“It ain’t no worse off than our toothbrushes and towels and such,” McCree shrugged. “Jes’ leave it in there an’ nothin’ll spread.”

“I’m spraying every last page with disinfectant,” Hanzo stated, turning and marching back into the bathroom.

“Wait, wait! You don’t have to spray anything after my bookmark, it ain’t been opened yet!” McCree cried, jumping up from his place on the bed.


End file.
